The Feeling
by ACrazySpiderGirl
Summary: Quizá el amor no hace girar el mundo, pero él con su sonrisa podía poner a su mundo a dar mil vueltas. USAMex/USMex, oneshots.
1. Temor

**Capítulo I:** Temor.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un momento fugaz, los labios del estadounidense se curvaron en una sonrisa brillante, tan típica de él.

 _Tengo miedo..._

No pudo evitar que aquello cruzara por su cabeza al ser su sonrisa correspondía por el moreno, para sólo segundos después ver la mirada rojiza apartarse de la suya... Suspiró. ¿Era eso normal? Seguro que lo era.

 _¿Cómo es amar?_

Él amaba, no había dudas de eso, él no tenía duda... Más que la comida rápida, los videojuegos e incluso más que al helado; lo amaba a él, a ese hombre de cabellos azabaches y piel morena... ¿Pero por qué esos deseos incontrolables de abrazarlo y besarlo se mezclaban con miedo?

Claramente no era una película de terror en que el monstruo genérico en turno saltaría de repente, ¿entonces por qué temía?

—United States, are you hearing me, wanker? —gritó el inglés lanzando unos documentos hechos bola, producto de la frustración al verse totalmente ignorado, hacia la cabeza del otro angloparlante.

Alfred con la mirada perdida, más en sus divagaciones y preguntas sin respuesta que poniéndole atención, mira hacia el caballero cejón. —Yeah, sure —susurra mirando sus manos, que se encontraban apoyadas sobre la mesa. —... Sure —murmura mirando por unos segundo al mexicano.

El resto le miró intrigado por su inusual comportamiento, Alemania había estado seguro de que el regaño del inglés causaría una respuesta infantil que desataría el caos, como si estuviesen observando a un lunático que hablaba sobre el fin del mundo... No lo habían visto comer ni una hamburguesa en lo que iba de la junta, algunos no sabían si temer o celebrar.

—Are you okay? —preguntó Inglaterra confundido, quien estaba ya seguro de que tantas grasas habían atrofiado el cerebro del estadounidense y ahora se había vuelto loco, sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. Yankee loco. —. Whatever —optó por pasarlo por alto y continuar con aquella junta.

El rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose nuevamente en el enigma de aquellos ojos que le observaban expectante a sólo metros de distancia.

Aquella mirada causaba cientos de emociones en él; le hacia sentir vivo... Y le hacia remitirse a un verdadero terror junto a una profunda felicidad.

Tan extraño y genial...

Estaba seguro de que así era como debía sentirse... Feliz, inmensamente feliz... Pero la misma pregunta rondaba en su mente: ¿por qué sentía temor?

Mientras el resto de naciones hacia un pacto silencioso de olvidarse del comportamiento extraño del rubio, Alfred apoyó los codos en la mesa y puso entre sus manos el rostro, mirando fijamente a un punto perdido en la pared frente a él.

Su vista recorrió después la sala, mirando de reojo a los presentes, deteniéndose en cuanto su vista se posó en el euroasiático a unos metros suyo.

Rusia, su relación aún tenía sus altibajos, pero había mejorado bastante desde que terminó la Guerra Fría, al menos podían tener una conversación que no se desviara a amenazas; sin embargo, había algo que no soportaba de aquel rubio cenizo... Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Eduardo...

No es que fuese celoso... Quizá lo era un poco, pero eso es perfectamente normal, ¿no? Después de todo, ¿quién no se mantendría alerta cuando su "archienemigo" se la pasaba tan cerca de la persona que ama?

 _Exacto, ni Nadie podría..._

Y si algo había aprendido del trágico primer amor de Spidey, para quien haya dicho que los súper héroes no enseñan nada, era que debías tener cuidado si el villano está cerca de ti y que, para evitar cuellos rotos, sobretodo no debía estar cerca del amor de tu vida.

Aunque a Spiderman le fue bien... Se ve que podría tener alguna cosa gay con Deadpool, incluso lo perdonó por matarlo... Pero sus divagaciones sobre súper héroes súper gays quedarían para otro momento; y ahora notaba que la comparación no era del todo exacta... No importa.

Bien, por supuesto que Eduardo no era su "Gwen", era mucho más que eso... Más como el Blaine de su Kurt ó la Santana de su Brittany ó el pan de su hamburguesa... El porqué de repente había pasado de Marvel a Glee y de Glee a un ejemplo cotidiano era un misterio, incluso para él, pero no se lo cuestionó.

 _Espera... ¿Yo sería Kurt? ¿Podría triunfar en New York? ¡Dejaré de ser una nación y me volveré una estrella de Broadway! Aunque..._

Y entonces regresó la vista hacia el ruso... ¿Era él como un Karofsky en la historia? ¿Ó sólo sería como Rachel? ¿Ó sólo la abuela homofóbica? ¿Acaso podría ser la hamburguesa vegetariaba que deseaba sustituirlo?

Eso sería un crimen... ¡Las hamburguesas vegetarianas no son hamburguesas reales!

¿Miedo? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento estaba tan presente? No le temía a Rusia, estaba más que seguro de ello, ¿entonces a qué?

Su mirada se paseó por la sala nuevamente, buscando algo en que distraerse, posando la vista en el mexicano que había hecho un lío de su cabeza y corazón; se encontró con su sonrisa y sus ojos observándole con dulzura.

Entonces pudo notar con claridad lo que desde un principio le fue tan claro como una pepsi crystal, algo con lo que surgía la misma contradicción entre si era bueno o no... Tenía miedo, pero no del tipo de miedo que sentía al ver una película de terror...

No temía a ninguna de las naciones ahí reunidas, mucho menos temía a aquel soviético, por perturbadora que fuera su sonrisa.

Tenía miedo de perder lo que tanto le había costado ganar.

Porque él siempre soñó, siempre deseó, tener un " _final feliz_ ", justo como lo tenían tantas de las geniales películas románticas producidas en su país... Justo como debió ser en La la Land... ¿Por qué Ryan Gosling? ¿Por qué Emma Stone?

Pero, después de enamorarse, después de tantos encuentros y desencuentros, después de que aprendió realmente a amarle a él como a nadie... Tras todo eso, la vida continuó...

No deseaba que su amor llegara a un final, eso nunca, quería un "para siempre", ¿pero era eso posible? Si no se llegaba a un "final feliz", entonces no podría saber que todo estaría bien...

¿Y si con tantas vueltas que da el mundo el amor de su vida terminaba dando con alguien más?

 _Someone better..._

Temía caer en mil pedazo mientras le veía marcharse...

 _What's me with no you?_

Porque se sabía débil ante él como ante nadie más... ¿Debía ser así?

Y correspondió a su sonrisa, a esa sonrisa que tanto temía que desapareciera; sonrió inspirado por el brillo de aquellos ojos que temía un día llegar a ver vacíos o mirando a otro con la misma dulzura que en ese momento le dedicaban; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al rememorar la temperatura de aquella piel morena que temía sentir fría, que temía saber acariciada por alguien más; y suspiró al sentir el vibrar de aquella voz dulce que sólo podría ser suya, que temía escuchar un día susurrando palabras de amor a otra persona, pero que temía más no volver a escuchar.

—La junta ya terminó, gringo —informó sentándose junto a él. —. ¿Estás bien? Llevas toda la santa mañana con esa mirada de ido —rió un poco.

Con mil sentimientos arremolinándose en su corazón, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro pronunció con claridad y sin duda las palabras que no seguro nunca se cansaría de dedicarle a él y sólo a él. — _I love you, Ed._

Ambos sonrieron, se miraron y desearon que ese momento durara más... Entrelazaron sus manos, no necesitaban hablar; en ese preciso momento el amor fue su lengua materna, la distancia física sustituida por la cercanía emocional y sus corazones latieron al unísono.

Entonces se dieron cuenta, los dos lo supieron, no cambiarían aquel temor por nada más... Porque ahí estaban, amándose, y lo harían a pesar de toda la distancia o el tiempo que se interpusiera... Y eso era lo único que importaba.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Éste corto oneshot fue traído a ustedes por "Campaña para un mundo con más historias USAMéx, menos faltas de ortografía y tamales para todos" junto a _l'amour de ma vie_ que sin saberlo inspira ésta y cada una de las historias que tengo en borradores

{Esto debió salir ayer, pero hubo algunas dificultades técnicas...}

Así que para ti, Ana, por ser tan maravillosa, éste es el inicio de una antología de oneshots de ésta ship que me hiciste adorar.

Espero que te agraden

 _Todo tiempo es insignificante comparado a la eternidad que busco a tu lado; pero no quiero dejar pasar éste momento sin decir "te amo"._


	2. Felicidad

**Capítulo II:** Felicidad.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

 _Quisiera poder frenar el tiempo, que cada segundo pasara más lentamente y poder disfrutarlo por completo, grabarlo en mi memoria hasta que se vuelva parte de mi propia existencia..._

 _Cada una de tus acciones, tus movimientos, tus miradas; cada una de aquellas cosas que vienen de ti, en mí son capaces de causar las más grandes emociones, aún si se tratara de un rutinario "buenos días"._

 _Me induces a estados alterados de mí mismo, me llevas a conocer aspectos de mi ser que ignoraba y una palabra tuya puede destruir mis defensas por completo... ¿Acaso consideras eso justo?_

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

En la televisión las imágenes pasaban y sonidos estruendosos se escuchaban, pero él realmente no estaba prestando atención a la absurda comedia estadounidense que se reproducía en ella.

No supo en que momento exactamente sucedió; pero no pudo evitar fijar su atención en el estadounidense, con mayor exactitud en su rostro dormido.

Casi quince minutos alegando que debían ver aquella película y ahora dormía como un tronco... _Estúpido y sexy Alfredo..._ Le miró entornando los ojos, a modo de reproche silencioso.

 _Mi estúpido y sexy Alfred._

Sonrió, comenzando a acariciar con suavidad los cabellos rubios del hombre cuya cabeza yacía apoyada en su hombro.

¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña en su estómago?

Se sentía como mareado, embriagado, emocionado... Extasiado. En ocasiones el sólo verlo a él causaba todo ello, esa sonrisa tan suya y esa forma tan brillante de ser...

Le hacía setir como en una montaña rusa, como en aquellos segundos justo antes de subir, como en aquel momento en que te comienzas a preguntar si debiste hacer tu testamento, como en ese momento en que te arrepientes de haber decidido formarte en la fila...

 _Pinches mariposas mariposonas..._

Rió en voz baja, resistiendo el impulso de levantarse y rodar a causa del cumulo de emociones que de repente notó.

—Me asfixias —chilló el estadounidense al que, sin saber en que momento, apresaba entre sus brazos. —. _I love you, please don't kill me!_

—Lo siento —dijo entre carcajadas sin soltar al angloparlante. —. También te amo —declaró dandole un rápido beso en los labios. Y la película continuó siendo sólo ruido de fondo.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

 _Si tan sólo no tuviese más vidas por las que preocuparme... Si en mis hombros no llevara la carga de ser "especial"... Si tan sólo fuera así, abandonaría todo más rápido de lo que Ross dijo "nos dimos un tiempo" cuando Rachel se enteró de la chica de las copias..._

 _Realmente, envidio a los humanos... Ellos tienen vidas tan cortas pero tan emocionantes... No deben preocuparse por si su jefe llegara a declarar la guerra a alguien, mucho menos están obligados a herir a las personas que aman..._

 _Nos imagino a ti y a mí, en la sala de una linda casa en los suburbios, quizá uno ó dos niños, un perro... ¡Ó quizá un gato!... Nos imagino sentados en un sofá, tomandonos de la mano sin preocuparnos por muros u odios..._

 _¿Sabes? Eso sería genial..._

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

¿Sabes como se siente que anuncien una nueva película de tu héroe favorito? ¿La emoción que produce comer tu platillo favlrito? ¿Ó la que te csusa el comprar ese videojuego que habías esperado por meses?

Multiplica eso por el número de youtubers españoles en la actualidad y conoces una pequeña porción de cuán feliz se sentía él cada vez que su amado le dirigía una sonrisa.

Había esperado eso por tanto tiempo... Eran incontables las horas que había pasado soñando con sólo poder decirle _"te amo"_ sin temor a un _"lo siento";_ las que pasó imaginando como podría ser una vida juntos; las que mantuvo los ojos cerrados rememorando el sonido de su voz.

Porque no tenía remedió, Estados Unidos siempre fue un romántico irremediable; Alfred era un soñador, un hombre enamorado y un fiel creyente de los finales felices... Y también fue de los que lloraron al final de _"La la land",_ pero eso está completamente justificado.

 _Estaban hechos el uno para el otro... ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así? Hollywood... Creí que eras el lugar donde los sueños se volvían realidad..._

Y sí, aún no lograba superarlo; pero ese no era para nada el tema.

La felicidad no le era para nada algo desconocido, aquel sentimiento se había intalado en su pecho bastantes veces en el pasado.

Su primer recuerdo era el de un hermoso y extenso campo verde, con una que otra florecilla brotando en aquel manto, esa visión le hacía feliz; después conoció a Inglaterra, por primera vez supo lo que era una familia, pero bueno... No todo dura para siempre, habría sido inaceptable que hubiese dependido del britanico por siempre.

Conocer lo que era ser libre llevó a él nuevamente el sentimiento de felicidad que se había ido degradando con el tiempo, unonque revivía cada cuatro de julio.

Como Estados Unidos, la vida le sonreía, en poco tiempo se había hecho con un nombre en la escena mundial; pero como Alfred, el vacío que casi sin ser consiente había sentido por siglos no hacía nada más que crecer.

Había un sentimiento, un día lo admitió, algo que era nuevo pero llevaba años en él. Algo que le hacía sentir incompleto, pero también inmensamente feliz.

No era tan despistado, pero a veces le parecía más razonable ignorar imposibles, ¿acaso no lo era?

De una forma u otra, en un momento realmente inesperado, las palabras que cambiaron su vida lo golpearon sin filtro alguno. Un _"te quiero_ " en medio de una discusión sin sentido.

Es día redescubrió la felicidad como algo novedoso y único, ésta vez la encontró recidiendo en el amor, la encontro en un _"también yo",_ en el ser capaz de ver sus temores como una completa tontería y preguntarse _"¿por qué no lo dije antes?",_ la encontró en los brazos del otro, en sus palabras, en sus labios y sus caricias.

Alfred sonrió, tomando entre sus manos las del otro. —Feliz aniversario —dijo antes de depositar un dulce beso en una de sus mejillas, admirando el como ambas se sonrojaban ligeramente. —. Te amo —repitió como tantas veces antes había hecho.

—Yo te amo más —aseguró el mexicano correspondiendo a la sonrisa del otro, desencadenando una discusión sin sentido en la que nadie peleaba y ambos querían ganar.

 _Supongamos que tú me quieres más... Aún así quien más te ama soy yo._

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Es increíble... Subí el oneshot el día que debía hacerlo, debe ser gracias a la magia de éste bello día, sin duda.

Éste oneshot fue hecho posible gracias a una persona maravillosa, aunque quizá no lo hizo a propósito.

 _"No hay medicina que cure lo que no cura la felicidad."_

–Gabriel García Márquez, _"Del amor y otros demonios"._


	3. Preocupación

**Capítulo III:** Preocupación.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Días, semanas, meses; todo pasa tan rápido, tan lento, con tanta normalidad... Monótono.

 _Tengo miedo de que tu amor por mí se vuelva sólo costumbre..._

Esa era quizá una de sus más grandes pesadillas. Una que le atormentaba con mayor frecuencia durante las noches en que no se encontraban juntos; aquellas en que permanecía minutos que parecían eternos contemplando el techo de la habitación, sólo el preludio de sus pesadillas, haciendo preguntas al vacío que no lograban más que acrecentar sus temores, que después serían llevados al teatro de su mente para hacer su presentación estelar.

— _He loves me?_ —preguntaba contemplando a la luna, tan dramático como él mismo, porque aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de actuar como si su vida fuera la siguiente película ganadora del Oscar.

 _Moonlight? Ha! My life is the best gay drama ever!_

Siempre procuró creer en Eduardo, se perdía en las palabras dulces, se derretía ante su cálido tacto y soñaba con las promesas del futuro realizadas; pero en cuanto aquel de piel morena se alejaba su martirio continuaba, en parte culpa de sí mismo y en parte del mundo tan pesimista... Quizá escuchar mil canciones melancólicas no le ayudaba mucho.

 _"A veces amar se vuelve sólo algo normal... Ya sabes, una rutina"._

Definitivamente Arthur no sabía como animar a alguien, pero que el mismo Francis que pasaba la vida hablando de _"la vie et l'amour"_ le secundara con un _"l'amour est éphémère"..._

 _¿Cómo puede creer en el amor y no ver que podría ser eterno?_

No quería que su amor cayese en aquel vacío de una simple e hipócrita rutina, no se creía capaz de soportar algo como eso.

Y junto a eso llegaban más preguntas que sólo incrementaban aquellas pesadillas del mundo sin él:

 _"¿Y si sólo no quiere lastimarte?"_

 _"¿Y si encontró a alguien más?"_

 _"¿Y si aún no encuentra las palabras?"_

 _"¿Y si lo próximo que dice es "adiós"?"_

 _"¿Y si...?"_

Aún así, cada duda, cada temor, todo se veía interrumpido en cuanto escuchaba aquella voz y veía aquella sonrisa.

Porque su ausencia y evasión podían derrumbar su mundo por completo, hundirle en la más profunda desesperación y avivar cada uno de sus temores; pero era suficiente una palabra, un cálido y reconfortante "te amo" e inclusive un cotidiano "hola", para hacerle sentir tan feliz como siempre.

La imagen que siempre intentó proyectar a todos resultó ser una farsa; detrás de aquel héroe fuerte y valiente, detrás de ese hombre seguro de sí mismo, justo ahí donde nadie debía ver, había un joven inseguro, temeroso, dependiente de aquel amor que sentía.

Simplemente, algunas noches cerraba los ojos y su cerebro le llevaba a la más terrible de las realidades posibles.

 _«¿Cuándo volverás?»,_ preguntó.

La persona al otro lado de la línea suspiró, no era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta. _«No lo sé, Alfred. Pronto»_ soltó lo último más como pregunta que como afirmación, recibiendo unos segundos de silencio por parte de su interlocutor.

 _«Está bien...»_ mintió, fijando la vista en el cielo azul despejado a través de la ventana de su habitación. _«Hey... ¿Volverás pronto?»_ repitió la pregunta por cuarta vez.

Su interlocutor río un poco, ya acostumbrado a escuchar y responder varias veces la misma pregunta. _«Bueno, si no dejas de preguntar y abres la puerta creo que tardaré más»_ del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, después pasos rápidos en las escaleras, quejas de un estadounidense que se había golpeado contra alguna pared y un momento después tenía a Alfred frente a él, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Las pesadillas regresarían, como parte de lo cotidiano en algunas noches, tarde o temprano despertaría a mitad de la madrugada para comer chocolates y ver maratones de las películas románticas más tristes que se crucen en su camino... Aún así, mientras fuese capaz de despertar otras tantas mañanas con el reconfortante calor del cuerpo ajeno, aquella acompasada respiración contra su pecho, los cabellos azabache haciendo cosquillas en su rostro...

Que cada sueño se volviera una pesadilla que le carcomiera por dentro si una mañana sola podría gozar del espectáculo de aquellos ojos de chocolate abriéndose al mundo, dando a la habitación un nuevo amanecer.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Soy algo irresponsable... En realidad esto lleva meses esperando a ser publicado... Pero tenía un noséqué que no terminaba de convencerme...


	4. Querer

**Capítulo IV:** Querer.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

 _Cuando fui consciente de ello... El día en que desperté para ser sorprendido con la realidad de sentimientos que no había notado... Ese empezó como un día normal en el que me topé con tu sonrisa._ ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Entre tantas personas, hombres y mujeres, en el mundo... Entre miles de millones, me enamoré de ti. Y ya no logré sacarte de mi cabeza...

He pensado que tal vez esto sea sólo una broma de mí para mí, ¿no?

Quizá mi estómago se hartó de tacos y salsa; sólo una venganza dirigida por mi corazón y mente.

 _Eso sonó tan gay..._

¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con anhelar lo que sabe que no puede tener? Realmente no comprendo, todos somos una bola de pendejos.

No es tan sencillo como admitirlo y ya, no puede serlo. Si otros lo saben y yo lo sé, ¿por qué tú no? Peor aún, ¿lo sabes? Quizá sólo intentas mantener todo "bien" ignorando el hecho... Y no sé si ese pensamiento me alivia o me entristece.

\--Wey... Creo que lo amo --declaró observando el techo de aquella sala. --... Osea, sí, ya sabes, siempre sentí que había un algo, ¿sabes? No sé... ¿Qué piensas?

El rubio, que por supuesto no se teñía el cabello, no lo miró, fingía completo desinterés mientras hojeaba una revista. --Escucha --Definitivamente aquel mexicano era particularmente estúpido, sin duda notaba por que eran tal para cual. --... No me interesa --admitió sin mirarlo aún y, previendo una queja del moreno sobre su sofá, agregó. --. Dile a él, ¡no a mí! ¿O qué, me vas a dar unos besitos a mí también? --río con ganas. --. Y fuera de mi casa.

Sí, quizá ese manojo de europidad, que por supuesto es una palabra real, con acento gracioso tenía razón... Porque es ilógico preguntar sobre amor a alguien como Martín, ¿no?

\-- _Mon amie... Tu est très mal_ \--se lamentó el francés cubriendo con una mano su rostro. --... _Parle avec lui... Il t'aime aussi, mais est très stupide... Parle avec lui_ \--aconsejó posando una mano en su hombro izquierdo, intentando darle ánimos.

El de piel morena le miró con confusión, anonadado, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. --Amigo... ¿Ya te he contado que no sé francés? --rió incómodamente, rascando su nuca. Francis sólo soltó un bajo _«tu vais mourir seul, enfant»._

Y con eso, que Eduardo decidió interpretar como un "tú ve morro, sal, enfadas", salió a toda prisa, tal como si fuese la señora de la casa, esa que sí sabe a cuanto está el kilo de tortillas, en busca de las ofertas del buen fin... Pero el objetivo ésta vez no era una lavadora, ni siquiera una televisión, si no un gringo de sonrisa boba...

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía demasiado gay en ocasiones... Pero aquello era, indudablemente, culpa de ese hombre de ojos azules y actuar infantil, tan molesto y tan encantador; en ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente tenía buen gusto.

Se cuestionó de todo durante su trayectoria, desde si estaba haciendo lo correcto hasta si debía peinarse, pero fue cuando miró directamente a la madera de aquella puerta que se percató de que ni se había peinado ni le importaba si aquello era correcto.

 _Más le vale a éste pendejo no decirme que no._

Su café se estaba enfriando mientras su rostro se calentaba; algo normal si tomaba en cuenta la situación.

Su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con la del otro, con aquellos expectantes ojos chocolate, pasando después al calendario que colgaba en la pared, confirmando que ni siquiera era abril.

\-- _W-what did you say?_ \--estaba seguro, debió escuchar mal. No había forma de que no fuese así. Rió. --. ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

Eduardo bufó molesto para después tomar entre sus manos una de las del rubio. --¿Cuantas veces debo preguntarte lo mismo? --se acercó a el otro, deslizándose hacia él en el sofá. --. Ya sabía que eras un idiota pero... --dejó sus palabras en el aire, regresando la vista, que había estado vagando al rededor de la habitación, a los azules zafiros de su acompañante. --. ¿O no quieres?

¡No es eso! --se apresuró a decir. --. Sólo... Yo... ¿Puedes... Puedes repetir la pregunta? --pidió nervioso, tan sonrojado como el hombre frente a él, ambos intentando sostenerse las miradas. --. Creo que no te escuché bien... --mintió.

\--Sólo una vez más --suspiró, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para formular de nuevo la misma pregunta. --... Alfred, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? --la verdad, no esperaba ser él quien preguntara eso alguna vez. Había estado seguro de que Alfred lo pediría primero en algún impulso de recrear una pedida de mano cliché... Al parecer se había equivocado y ahora tenía a un estadounidense a punto de desmayarse frente a él.

\--Huyamos a Las Vegas --dijo como toda respuesta, mirando al otro con seriedad.

Eduardo tardó un par de segundos en procesar la espontanea propuesta del rubio. --... ¿Eso significa que sí? Porque no te voy a estar rogando toda la vida, ni que estuviera pende- --sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los labios que apresaron a los suyos en un beso dulce y casto, lleno de cariño. --... Tal vez sí te habría rogado, sólo un poquito, ya sabes, ni que estuviera tan desesperado.

Ambos rieron por un momento, encontrándose después sus ojos y entrelazando sus manos; ambos se sintieron los más felices sobre la Tierra. Durante aquellos minutos que parecieron eternos ellos fueron los únicos en el mundo que supieron lo que era amor.

 _Amor, no es si no uno más de tus nombres; cada sensación y sentimiento que causas en mí. Amor son los momentos a tu lado, y aún a la distancia; amor es nuestros corazones latiendo por saber del otro. Amor, es saber que tú existes en éste mundo y tiempo, queriéndome a mí entre tantos millones..._

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

" _Mon amie... Tu est très mal_ "= "Amigo mío... Estás muy mal".

" _Parle avec lui... Il t'aime aussi, mais est très stupide... Parle avec lui_ "= "Habla con él... Él te ama también, pero es muy estúpido... Habla con él".

" _Tu vais mourir seul, enfant_ "= "Vas a morir sólo, niño".

Sí, continuo con "lo que debí haber subido hace meses"... Éste era de septiembre... No puedo evitar pensar que he fallado en mi misión(?)


	5. Al final

**Capítulo V:** Al final...

 _.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-._

 _Nunca podré olvidar la belleza de aquel primer instante... Cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, mucho antes de que llegara siquiera a imaginar como me trastornaría el descubrimiento de nuevos sentimientos. Aquel momento en que todo era simple, indoloro y tan imperfectamente perfecto._

Los rayos del sol le golpearon directamente en la cara. Un nuevo amanecer en que el lado izquierdo de la cama se sentía helado. Se levantó para cerrar la ventana que no recordaba haber dejado abierta como no recordaba la hora en que el sueño finalmente le venció, resignándose a no poder dormir nuevamente en el resto del día; sin embargo ya se sentía acostumbrado a esa forma de vida y sus implicaciones.

Observó por un momento el pulcro azul del cielo, donde el sol brillaba alegre, y el bello mundo más allá de su ventana. El mundo del que él ya no se sentía formar parte. Frunció el ceño, encontrándose repentinamente molesto sin encontrar real sentido a ello, en un desentono total con su usual faceta alegra y sonrisa bobalicona.

No era de extrañar, reflexionaba con su taza de café matutina entre las manos que sentía heladas, todo el mundo tiene sus buenos y malos momentos, sería imposible que alguien se mantuviera alegre todo el tiempo, incluso para él lo era. Una fugaz sonrisa surcó su rostro: todos los héroes llegan a tener pésimos momentos también. Él no parecía ser la excepción. Era sólo un arco más entre las miles de historias de proesas, altos y bajos que debía atravesar aquella cómica y agridulce historia que es la vida. Con esa explicación intentó contentarse.

''No es el fin del mundo'', había escuchado eso tantas veces que se sentía asqueado sólo de oír la palabra '' _mundo_ ''; aún así aparentaba tan bien como podía hacerlo, sin poder dejar de darle realmente mil vueltas al asunto que le aquejaba.

Nada dura para siempre, admitía en sus adentros, lo importante es vivir el momento y agradecer los recuerdos, trató de convencerse. Pero, después de todo, y si algo sin duda le distinguía, Alfred podía ser verdaderamente necio respecto a algunos temas y no podía no serlo al tratarse de aquella nueva e insistente opresión en su pecho.

Sin embargo, era esa nada más que una parte natural del amor.

Ya había estudiado el tema por semanas y la conclusión definitivamente tenía que aniquilar sus peliculescas fantasías románticas: la ciencia confirmaba la existencia del enamoramiento, algo que definitivamente era posible comprobar gracias a múltiples reacciones. La ética hablaba de diferentes tipos de amor, incluyendo claramente el amor romántico entre ellos. Aún así, ambas llegaban a una conclusión aplastante respecto al amor y la felicidad, decían, sin alargarlo mucho, que era simplemente pasajero.

Tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo a Disneyland para preguntarle a Blanca Nieves sobre su ''mentira'' del 'felices por siempre'; pero se le ocurrió ver ''Bajo la misma estrella'' y, ante la frase tipo Cohelo de ''algunas eternidades duran menos que otras'', decidió que era momento de volver a sufrir en silencio mientras repasaba los hechos.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala miró hacía la puerta, esa era justo la hora a la que él solía llegar, encontrándose no con una radiante sonrisa que iluminaría el mundo, si no con la fría madera de color obscuro.

Así era la vida entonces, antes, una sucesión de tonos grises en los que era fácil tomar todo a la ligera y sacarle por cuenta propia luz al mundo; no entendía porqué había tenido que cambiar aquello, aunque era quizá él quien en realidad había llegado a cambiar.

Recordó una vez más la visión de su escritorio, las decenas de cartas que nunca tuvo ocasión de enviarle cuando era tiempo y que ya jamás llegarían a sus manos o serían divisadas por sus ojos dulces color chocolate.

—Claro, ¡suena genial! —aseguró a la persona del otro lado de la línea. —. Pero no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y ya sabes como es mi jefe de aburrido —suspiró con desanimo. —. Será la próxima.

Mentir se había vuelto tan natural, mientras más natural se volvía sentir su corazón marchito y más dolorosa aquella cama vacía.

Pero esa, cada cosa que sentía, sólo debía ser una etapa normal tras una relación sin éxito.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Bueno... Me temo que éste será el final de todo este ''proyecto''... Realmente lo siento, creo que no es lo que cabría esperar para terminar una serie de historias como ésta, además imagino que la calidad deja mucho que desear; no me siento, en realidad con ánimos de escribir algo, mucho menos rosado y dulce, pero no consideraba justo sólo dejar esto(como tenía pensado hacer) a expensas de esas personas que leían cada parte que salía. Ahora me siento culpable por publicar esto a expensas de ''esa'' persona para la que iba todo, sé que es injusto que haga esto; pero, lo siento, temo que a veces hago una que otra tontería impulsiva.

Agradezco de antemano a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer lo que ahora podría llamar ''cavilaciones de una niñita pseudo-ingenua y dramática''.

Sin más, me despido por un indefinido tiempo(hasta que o bien pueda dejar de escribir tragedias o retome el amargo gusto por ellas). Hasta luego.


End file.
